Neighbors
by talkativebunny
Summary: Liz and Darcy are still neighbors but with a modern twist.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm not being prim, it's just shocking that he goes home every night, I mean almost every night, with another girl. That's just... too much!" Liz raises her hands and motions a mocking shocked expression. For two years she's been living in the university apartments, Fitzwilliam Darcy, or Darcy, never fails to bring home a girl. "It's just... I was once in the elevator with him and a girl... she was so close to kneeling at him." She eyes her sisters to stress her point on how much a womanizer her neighbor is.

"Your door is right in front of THE Fitzwilliam Darcy, you should be thankful!" Jane says.

"Yeah Lizzy! Besides, it's not like he's gonna barge into your room all sexy because he wants you already!" Meg chimes in and laughs loudly at what she just said. "'Elizabeth, I want you and it took me so long to realize it'" she adds a little monologue to rub it in.

Lizzy isn't exactly the Darcy type, or so the campus calls the girls Darcy has been with. He likes tall, blonde girls with boobs to match and fill their awfully tight dresses and Lizzy is neither in any of those categories. She's a brunette and grateful to be; her long, wavy brown hair is the envy of many girls in campus though.

Fitzwilliam Darcy came from a very rich family. His grandfather was a senator, almost made a bid for presidency while his grandmother privately owns half of the collection of the university museum. His parents are both doctors who are very successful and famous in their fields. It isn't because his parents want Darcy to become a doctor and continue their family legacy in the medical field that he's studying medicine but Darcy just felt like studying it to prove a point that he's smart. And he really is but somehow Lizzy thinks that despite his academic credentials, Fitzwilliam Darcy is still a class A jock.

Elizabeth Bennet is dubbed as the school's most intelligent girl but with a hard attitude that comes along with it. "Your intelligence comes with a price, it seems people in school call you the bossiest bitch of the university" her thesis mentor once said. "Yeah well, I have to work myself to death to get to where I am so, perfectionism is a tool to achieve, professor."

"I don't even understand why he's staying at the university apartments, he can build a house beside the school if he so wills, you know!" Lizzy drinks her coffee and jots down something in a small notebook.

"His family practically owns half the campus, including the Darcy Hall where you are living." Kitty replies.

"It's Darcy Hall, not For Fitzwilliam Darcy Hall. Sister, why do you defend him?" Liz continues to write on her small notebook and doesn't even glance at her sisters.

"Girls love being brought to D-1200 you know." Meg sets her sights on the cupcakes and starts to eat them.

"Yeah and the girl living in D-1201 hears their animal noises and can't even manage to read a word in peace."

"Look, Lizzy," Jane takes her sister's hand to try and comfort her, just like what she's been doing for the past two years, "ignore William and just go about your tasks. What's the point of fighting his presence till the very end?"

"Sister, I know you mean well, but... and... ok, fine, " she removes her hand from Jane's clasp," that's enough for the day. Besides, I've always spoiled our time together complaining about some jock."

"Jock." Lydia mocks Liz's codename.

"Well, we are leaving and we'll see you in two weeks. Okay?" Jane and the rest hug Liz and they stand to leave her alone in the coffee shop. She's been too busy writing her thesis that she spends most of her days stooping at her little notebook than look at her sisters who are about to leave. "I love you all, bye."

It is almost 11 o'clock and Liz decides to call it a day and leave the coffee shop. It's only about a 15 minute walk to the apartments that's why she stays there even until late night.

She spots Darcy with a new girl entering the building and sighs heavily at another elevator encounter that she has to endure. She slows down her walk to buy time and hope that the couple would have already taken the trip up to the 12th floor ahead of her.

"Hey girly. Lizzy." Darcy greets her, saying her name after a hiccup.

"Drunk as skunk." she whispers to herself.

"Going up?" He looks at her, eyeing her from head to toe.

"No, to hell. With you to deliver me." she thinks to herself. "Where else, William Darcy, where else." she shows him a mock smile and side eyes the blond girl wrapping herself like a snake around Darcy.

"This is... uhm... Liz." Darcy introduces the girl to Liz. "Liz and Liz, what do you know? I'm surrounded by two Lizzies!" Darcy laughs loudly at the coincidence finding it a very funny experience.

"Hi there!" the blonde girl extends a hand at Liz to shake her hand.

"Hi, Liz." she smiles at her and takes the proffered hand.

The elevator's door opens and the trio step inside and awkwardly wait for it to open again.

"Are you a med student, too?" the blonde Liz asks her to shake off the ensuing awkwardness.

"Nope. Art." she smiles at the blonde. She tucks her hair behind her ears before looking at her reflection on the elevator door. "Not a Darcy type, never will be. Thank god."

"Thank god for what?" Darcy interrupts her thoughts.

Liz gasps and thinks that Darcy might've heard what she just said, "thank god..." she looks up for a quick inspiration to lie and sees that they're almost there, "that we're almost here. See?"

The elevator door opens and Liz hurries out of the elevator to leave Darcy and blonde Liz behind. She walks fast to her door but fumbles in her bag trying to find her keys. "Oh lord, come on, show me my keys. Keys, show yourself." Liz mutters to herself, panicking to find her keys fast. "Aha!" she exclaims as she finds them.

Darcy and blonde Liz took their time walking to their door, as if he was giving her time to go in peace. As she was about to enter the door, Darcy arrives at his and catches Liz by saying "your hair smells like oranges, Lizzy" before she slams her door at him.

* * *

><p>"Charlie!" Liz calls Charles Bingley as she steps out her apartment finding Charles standing in front of Darcy's door. The two greet each other hugging and asking how the other has been.<p>

"I see you're walking into the lion's den, huh?" she nods at the door and smiles at Charles.

"Don't call him that, Liz. How's your... uhm... sisters?"

"I saw Jane a couple of days ago, why do you ask?"

"Your sisters, Lizzy." Charles smiles at her.

"They're very good. You know, Jane will come see me again in about two weeks."

"Sister-time, I see."

"And probably other than that" she lightly pushes Charles as she is enjoying seeing him blush. Charles has been crushing on Jane but never had the guts to ask her out. Always a hello but that's it.

"Going out?" he asks Liz as he knocks again at Darcy's door.

"Yes. Feeding the lion?"

"He's my best friend, Liz. I don't understand why you can't stand him." the door opens with Darcy emerging with disheveled hair and only his PJ bottoms on.

"Morning friends, come in Charles." he eyes Liz for a moment before greeting her, "Liz." and smiles a big goofy smile before turning and going back inside his apartment.

"Took you so long. Say hi to the parents for him, will ya?" Charles gives Liz another hug.

"I still can't understand how you can stand him Charlie, and I will extend the hello to my parents and a hug to Jane. And the sisters." Liz winks at Charles and walks towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

"If only her sister lives with her, Charlie, you would've come here more often." Darcy talks to Charles while looking for edible stuff inside his fridge, "help yourself here." he offers his entire fridge to his best friend as he takes out a box of juice and drinks from it.

"Do you hate her Wills?" Charles asks Darcy while pouring milk and cereals in a bowl.

"She hated me first."

"Really? I thought you hated her first."

"The mystery of who first hated who, then."

"Look, two years of being neighbors and your hatred grows by the day. Honestly, the more you hate..." he puts down his spoon to watch Darcy.

"The more your arteries will clog." He laughs at his joke loudly and Charles can only snort at Darcy.

* * *

><p>"I need to get a permission to see the private collection, sir." Lizzy looks at her professor with distraught at the hopelessness of her situation. She intends to write a series of essays from the Williams Museum as her thesis but she's quite a few works short because the curator of the museum won't allow her to look at the private works.<p>

"You don't know why you can't see them?" her professors ask her sarcastically.

"Okay, because they're private. But you can write me a letter asking to let me enter the gates of heaven. Please, sir." she drops her bag beside her professor's desk and takes a seat at the chair in front of it.

"Ask your neighbor, his grandmother owns it."

"Wow. I'd rather drop out of school 27 essays short than to ask a favor from him."

"Or you can restart your thesis from scratch so as not to be near your worst enemy." her mentor removes his eyeglasses and rest his arms on the desk.

"I'll defer for a term then. I'll just... I'll work to pay for my extended fees if I have to." she picks up her bag and starts to leave.

"Don't do anything foolish, Elizabeth Bennet, you're my star student!" he calls out after her.

Liz walks to the Med building hoping to find Charles there and instead ask the favor from him. She reasons that if he's Darcy's long time friend, grandmother Darcy will make an exception for him, and her - hopefully.

She finds Charlie walking out of the building and calls out to him. Darcy emerges from the building and calls out to Charles, too.

"Liz" Charles waves at her. "Wills" he looks back at Darcy.

"Friends." Darcy greets the two. "Hello neighbor, what are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to Charlie. You attend your classes now, huh?" she looks at Darcy with her eyes squinting to block out the glaring sun.

"That is correct. You've come a long way to chat with Charlie, Elizabeth."

"Spare me the small talk, William. I'm having a terrible week." she tuts at Darcy.

"Easy Lizzy, I'm not picking up a fight." Darcy pats Charles' shoulder and starts to leave the two behind.

"Cruelty is your specialty when it comes to Wills, Liz." Charles begins at her as they walk away from the building.

"He bends reason itself, Charlie. Anyway, I need a big favor. I know you're friends with Darcy and practically the entire family. I need to see just 27 private pieces from the Williams Museum for my thesis." she looks directly at Charles and holds both his hand to drive in the importance of her favor.

"Ask Darcy!" Charles exclaims at Liz.

"Might as well push me towards a fast car, Charlie."

"Look, Liz, I know you don't like the way Wills goes about his ways. But if you're 27 essays away from graduation, you have to lower your pride and ask him, nicely of course, and you'll be on your way."

Liz sighs as she realizes that asking for Charles' help is a lost cause. "Why are you his friend?" Liz opens the door of the coffee shop near the apartment and they walk inside.

"People think Wills only hangs out with me because we're both rich. But that's not the case." Charles pulls out a chair for Liz and they both sit. "I've known Wills since we're kids and he's like a big brother of some sort. He's the nicest guy at best, the most womanizing at his worst."

"I'm not authoring a femininity and propriety book here, Charlie, but are those girls even serious with William?"

"Truthfully no, they're all just romping about. But I've always known this, Liz, whoever will be Wills' first love will be the love if his life."

"Or will cost him his life because he can't stand being with a single girl even for two days." she clears her throat after realizing what Charles had just said, first love. "Wait, you mean he's never been seriously in love before?"

"Yes."

"That's... that's new." she looks at Charlie quizzically. "But I guess that's how he does it, nothing permanent. All friends, no girlfriends"

"No one has captured his attention and interest long enough, I'm saying."

"He thinks too highly of himself, of course nobody's gonna be good enough for him."

"You think highly of yourself, too." he smiles at Liz.

"No I don't!" she answers defensively. "... and, even if I do, it's not like I go around trying to score on the entire female population of the school. So, I can think highly of myself then because I happen to be upright." she reasons out with Charlie.

"Here's a secret Liz, and don't tell anyone. This womanizing reputation is just talk. He's never slept with any girl he brings in his room, he actually kicks them out. Of course no girl would talk about being kicked out by Wills so it kind of became a competition among the ladies that whoever gets, and really gets to be an item with Wills is the real winner of this game."

"I've heard of trophy wives but not a Darcy trophy."

"Well yes, " Charles chuckles, "but honestly, Liz, I've always known who the winner of this little, silly contest is. It has been two long years she's been keeping him on his toes, drives him crazy to be exact. Thanks to her, though, he's not wasting himself away being a total jock."

Liz laughs at the jock reference Charles made, "I've never met a med student who's a complete jock. I mean, how can you play around while trying to learn how to effectively save someone's life, right?"

"Well Lizzy, Wills is out of his league with what he's trying to accomplish."

"Then he has to stop being an idiot and concentrate on the important things."

"He is. He's really trying." Charles smiles at Lizzy.

"If I keep tabs on the girls he's been bringing in, or kicking out, I don't see how he's trying to achieve being a good student." Liz looks at Charles, raises her eyebrows that say, "I told you." and sips her coffee.

Charles can only laugh at Liz. They continue to chat and Liz sets up a date for Charles with her sister Jane when she arrives to visit her.

"I'm doing you a favor Charlie, you can only repay me with entrance to the Williams."

"I'll try Liz, but as Wills' best friend, I'll keep him in the loop on this one."

"Whatever you want to do Charlie, but I have to see the private collection."

Liz and Charles bid each other farewell and hug before going their separate ways.

* * *

><p>On her way to home, Liz sees Darcy entering alone the university apartment. "Well this is a development," she mutters to herself.<p>

"Hello, Ms. Bennett." Darcy greets Liz as they both stand in front of the elevator to wait.

"Hello, William." she icily greets him.

"How are you sisters?" he offers a smile to break the tension between them.

"Doing good. Yours?"

"Doing good, too." he puts his hands inside the pockets of his coat and starts to pace impatiently. Liz looks at Darcy annoyingly at his pacing. She watches him pace for a while before finally snapping.

"Will you stop going back and forth, William? You're making me dizzy just by watching you."

"Aha, so you like watching me." Darcy stops in front of her and playfully raises his eyebrows to irritate her.

"No." she eyes him with annoyance.

"Not picking up a fight, Lizzy." Darcy calmly replies at Liz's fury. He removes his hands from his pockets and faces her. "You know, I don't get it why you're so harsh towards me. Lizzy, I'm not doing anything to you."

"No you're not." she crosses her arms defensively.

"Then why pick up a fight with me?" he shrugs.

Liz rolls her eyes and exhales deeply, "because your cockiness annoys me. Who gave you the right to be cocky anyway? You think you'll be an urban legend with your girls huh?" She stops suddenly at her reply knowing that she has been hurtful and that Darcy is clearly offended by it.

"I'm not... well, Lizzy," Darcy pauses and lowers his voice, "if that's what you think then."

Liz steps back and almost apologizes to Darcy when she realizes that they've been standing too long in front of the elevator but it's not opening. "You didn't press the up button Wills!" she exclaims.

"What?"

"Oh lord." she realizes that she has to endure a little more awkwardness with Darcy and presses the up button. They wait a while before it opens and they journey up to the 12th floor in awkward silence. When they step out of the elevator, Darcy calls Liz.

"I heard from Charlie you need my help with the museum, if you want to, I mean if you... If you don't feel like you owe me anything, only..."

"Thanks, but I uhm... I've asked my mentor for help already."

"Oh, alright. My offer is still standing, if you consider it."

"Thanks." Liz unlocks her door and steps in her apartment without even throwing a glance back at Darcy.

Darcy waits for Liz to close her door before he opens his and looks back at her door again before he lightly pushes it to close.

* * *

><p><em>*pardon my errors, I will try to clean this up soon along with an upload of the next chapters*  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Liz's week is filled with bad news, her professor relates to her that the Williams Museum is not entertaining, and never will, her request of audience as per strict house rules set by Darcy's grandmother. The extension fee was also sky-high that she has no other choice but to swallow her pride and ask grace from her hated neighbor, Darcy.

"Charlie, I need help. Important" she punches her message to Charles and sends him a text.

"What for?" he replies immediately.

"Will beg from the lord of the flies." she answers

"Lowered your olive perch then."

"Tus. Meet me, 730 cafe. See you there".

Liz fidgets in her seat at the coffee shop while waiting for Charles to arrive. All for the sake of graduating on-time and receiving her scholastic awards, she reasons to herself. She feels like she was being poked with a thousand needles just by waiting for him.

The door chimes and Charles walks in, Liz almost sighs a relief when she hears Darcy's voice following Charles' entrance.

"... I'm not going to class tomorrow, Charlie. Hey, what is this place?" Darcy spots Liz at the corner and sees that Charles is approaching her.

"Why is he here?" she whispers angrily at Charles.

"You want to talk to him, right?" he replies in a lowered voice as well.

"Not here, I wanted you to relay it to him..."

"Relay what to me?" Darcy interrupts the whispered conversation.

"She needs your help, Wills. The Williams Museum to be very exact." Charles cuts the chase by explicitly stating the nature of their meeting.

"My offer still stands, neighbor Liz." Darcy says while taking a sit.

"Thank you. Really." Liz thanks him but her eyes are elsewhere in the room.

"I tried helping you Liz, but even if I'm friends with Wills and the family, ownership rules state that grants for entry are very strict and, I mean, you're lucky you're neighbors with Wills anyway. You didn't really have to ask me." Charles explains to Liz.

"Not a problem Lizzy, I'll let you in." Darcy states in a matter of factly way.

"I know that, William." she retorts. "Ok, look. I'm trying to limit my annoyance with you here just so I can finish what I want to do. Really, William, thank you." she looks directly at Darcy who is looking directly at her, too. She feels hot at his stare and quickly looked away.

"Besides, even if Mrs. Darcy lets me in, I can't bring a plus one. I'm not family." Charles offers information to Liz.

"Ok, that's settled then Charlie." Darcy stands up and pats Charles and offers a hand at Liz, and she takes it. "Liz. I have to go, and let me know when you're ready to walk the halls of the famed Williams Private Collection." Darcy laughs at his statement as he leaves the coffee shop.

"Jock." Liz throws out an insult hoping it's loud for Darcy to hear.

"Look, Liz. I have no hand in this matter, Darcy has. I'm sorry. It's just, his grandmother clearly states that only family members are allowed there."

"Why so strict? What is in that private Williams collection anyway?"

"Well, Liz, This entire university was actually owned by Wills' family, a long time ago. You know the large Pemberley property a few hundred years back? The family gave that land to the public - this university, the hospitals and your museum, Liz, was part of that property. The family only kept a portion for themselves for, you know, a place to live. What was actually the grand family estate is now what houses the private Williams collection, and that's why grandmother Darcy keeps it guarded and only lets family and very close friends in. "

"Okay, so there's family history to it. But you can go in and out, right?"

"Yes, only me. Wills can bring in whoever he likes, well as long as grandmother approves." Charles stops for a second like a warning to Liz, "that's... that's because whoever Wills brings in is already treated as family."

"Okay, so we have to pretend like we're close friends, then." she nervously replies trying to push back a thought looming in her head.

"I'm practically family because I've known Wills since I was around 4. But that doesn't cut it, it's not reason enough. I'm allowed to be in the Williams because my family has long been friends with the Darcy's," Charles points out to Liz, he adds with a bit of pride, "some of our faces can actually be found there."

"So I should be a best friend?" Liz asks with hesitation.

"No, better."

"Tutor?"

"No." Charles offers a clue by smiling hugely at Liz. She realizes it and her eyes widened in shock.

"No way. I don't ever want to be associated like that to William! Charlie, is there any other way about this?" her eyes beg for a miracle from Charles but he only shrugs to answer no.

"Wills told his grandmother about this already. It's a bit of meet the family event when you come by and ask permission to go see the Williams."

"No, Charlie. Please. Is this a trap? Do I have to live a life of servitude after this? Until graduation?" she replies almost crying at the ridiculous situation that she just walked in to.

"Be the girlfriend and be done with it." Charlie answers Liz in finality.

Her shoulders slump in defeat and she almost lets out tears from her eyes because of sheer anger at the combined efforts of Charlie and her jock neighbor.

* * *

><p>A continuous knocking on the door rouses Liz from what she was doing. The soft knock turned to rapping and the more than familiar voice calls out for her, "Lizzy, I know you're there!"<p>

"I'm not here! I'm dead, William. I've just killed myself!" she answers Darcy.

"Then should I go in and help you bury yourself?" Darcy jokes and continues his knocking. "It's our first day as a couple, Lizzy! Come enjoy the sun with me, we can - "

"There's nothing to enjoy, Darcy." she opens to door and faces Darcy with irritation leveling at a record high.

"Come on. There's really nothing to it, just pretending. Don't hate me so much, Lizzy. I have been nothing but nice to you... darling." Darcy pauses for a bit before adding the darling part letting the word roll out his tongue like he's been calling her that for a long time.

"Shush! Someone might hear you." Liz puts her hand on Darcy's mouth to stop him from whatever he has to add. She grabs Darcy's arm and pulls him in her apartment in fear that someone could see her and him together. Darcy tries to put his free arm around Liz's shoulder but she immediately swats it.

"Ah, so this is how the other side looks like. Neat." Darcy remarks as he looks around his neighbor's room for the first time.

"Quiet. Do not talk, do not go near the windows, and don't even breathe." Liz command Darcy a little bit rudely.

Darcy can't take Liz's attitude anymore that he lashes out on her, "look, prissy Lizzy, I'm doing you a favor. And if you're really trying to be nice then be nice and don't be half-hearted about it. I thought you're perfection princess, well you're not exactly being perfect with your rotten attitude, you know. Also, at the very least, you should be sincere about your gratitude."

Darcy's words surprise Liz. She stands frozen for a minute or so staring at Darcy and searching for a more scathing retort in her head. Unfortunately, she found none. She clears her throat to end her discomfort. "I'm sorry." she tells Darcy in a very soft voice.

"Liz, I'm trying to help. This is not a trap of some sort. I told you, only if you're up to it. You can still back out anyway. Only, my grandmother will be disappointed in you. Backing out on the owner of the Williams is a feat never before tried." he smiles at her mischievously.

"I'll only pretend to be... your girl- girlfriend, " Liz feels uncomfortable acknowledging the word but says it out anyway, "when I'm three feet near the Williams. Other than that, let's just be friends. Okay?" she stipulates her conditions to Darcy.

"Sure, friends. What could be worse, right?" he smiles and offers a hand of agreement to Liz.

"A deal is a deal, William. Don't break it or I'll break your arm." she takes his hand and with that she seals her fake status with Darcy.

When Liz arrives at school, she receives many curious glances from other students. She catches some of the whispers from the students, "I never knew but proximity is key you know." "I thought he has a thing for blondes?" "Do you think she's moving in to 1200?" Liz's heart thump loudly in her chest already having a clue that the campus might've heard of the recent agreement; only, just part of it.

She bumps on to Charles and pulls him aside to confirm her fears. "News traveled like fire, Charlie?" she asks quickly.

"Faster than fire. Apparently someone saw Wills going in your room. And then he also called your darling." Charles looks around before whispering to Liz, "you have pet names already, huh."

"No!" Liz lightly punches Charles. "But no one's there!"

"Yes, at your end of the hall but let's not forget 1203, 1204 and 1205 at the other end. People actually live there, too. Oh, also, if you haven't known, speaking voice can actually be heard loud and clear in your hallway. It's not like your part of the apartment is a market place." Charles clarifies with sarcasm.

Liz's patience with the gossip run out quickly than she has expected. She leaves school early and calls her sisters for counsel. The sisters meet at the coffee shop.

"No, no, no, no, no." Liz shakes her head in disbelief. "I can't have this thing ruin my reputation!"

"Oh, so you're a reputation girl now." Kitty nods at Meg and Lydia with a grin on her face.

"I'm not like that, Kitty. It's just, new traveled fast! That fast!" Liz sulks and she buries herself deeper in the comfortable sofa.

Jane offers Liz a cup of coffee before settling herself beside Liz. "Don't let it get in the way of what you want to do, Liz. Ignore them."

"Yeah, like how can I ignore a news buzz being shared by around 15,000 students?" Liz faces Jane with distraught written all over her.

"I'd bask in it, you know." Lydia shares her opinion in the group. Jane glares at Lydia for her lack of tact.

"Right, you know what. I'll spite the whole school and just walk in the sunlight for once. I'll even go as far as spite William by actually enjoying the limelight." Liz sips her coffee and lowers her head to her chest to sulk even further.

"Don't do that, Liz. Just be calm about this whole thing." Jane advices Liz. After an hour or so of talking, the sisters bid each other farewell and Liz returns to the grind of the university gossip.

For the better part of the day, Liz spends it either accepting congratulations from friends and strangers alike to fending of whispered snide remarks and angry looks from the Darcy hopefuls.

Liz is surprised to see Darcy waiting for her in the hallways of her department. His hands in his pocket, leaning at the window sill, many girls stop at their tracks to catch a glimpse at the newly taken Fitzwilliam Darcy. She almost runs towards him and pulls him aside, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you." he smiles at her.

"I'm not trying to spoil your newly found... freedom from girls," Liz lowers her voice, "but don't forget the deal."

"Sure I won't, but if my grandmother figures this out we're better off running with blocks on our ankles." he replies, making sure to lean in closer to her face.

"Fine. No surprise visit please." she replies. When she sees some people are looking at them, she pushes him aside but Darcy is quick enough to get a hold of her arm and hold it tightly.

"Sure, darling." He makes sure it's loud enough for other to ear and raises his eyebrows to further annoy her. He knows how much his eyebrow raising gets the better of her patience.

* * *

><p>"My grandmother is a bit harsh with these kinds of things. I've seen my cousins fall into ruins. I'm not scaring you but since you do have guts of steel, I believe you will fare better than the rest." Darcy warns Liz as they walk across the lawn to reach a large wooden door with regal carvings. They are welcomed by a butler, who appears to be delighted at the sight of a beautiful brunette linking arms with his young master. "Good day, sir. Good day Ms. Elizabeth." The butler bowed lightly at the couple.<p>

"Ruins? You mean she insulted the people you introduce to her?" She looks at him trying to find out if he's pulling her legs or he's telling the truth. Given that he insulted her on their very first encounter, she's quick to assume that it runs in the family.

"No, she didn't insult them. My grandmother doesn't insult people."

"Ah, so insulting is something you've acquired?" she concludes with her head nodding, either at her new conclusion or acknowledging the beauty of the Darcy home.

"Did I insult anyone at your presence, Liz? You think I'm quick to insult people?" Darcy pulls Liz aside to clarify the things she's saying. What is this insulting thing she's throwing at me, he thinks to himself.

"Yeah, you said. "Oh so that's her. Wonder how she got here." And you looked at me from head to foot and back, twice, like I was pig about to be butchered." Liz lifts her chin to meet Darcy's eyes. Her contempt is becoming more apparent to Darcy and it dawns on him where the hatred has come from.

"Aha, so you think I've insulted you the first time I met you?" Darcy challenges Liz and provokes an answer from her.

"Yes, you did. And well your cockiness just rubs in how much of jock you really are." Liz accepts Darcy's prodding by closing in on Darcy, their nose almost touching eyes looking at each other's.

The butler clears his throat when he hears the elder Mrs. Darcy approach. The two turn their faces, Liz smoothes her skirt to regain her cool and Darcy fixes his the collars of his shirt and his tie to distract himself from the new level of physical closeness they've just come to.

"Oh Fitzwilliam, you're here!" The elder Mrs. Darcy approaches the young Darcy with open arms very much ready to hug the beloved grandchild. "Well, I've missed you. I don't get it why you must stay at the Halls when you could very much live here." She continues without letting go from the hug.

The elder Mrs. Darcy doesn't appear to be that old; around 80, Liz assumes. She has the striking Darcy face, handsome even for a woman. She shifts her attention to the brunette standing beside Darcy and back at her grandson.

"Uhm... grandmother... this is... uhm... Elizabeth. She's a... a school friend. Elizabeth Bennet. She uhh... lives at 1201." Darcy nervously introduces her to his grandmother.

"Of course Wills, is she the one Charles has been talking about for about a year or two" grandmother Darcy replies with a huge smile on her face while she gathers Liz in an embrace. "Dear, you look lovely. It's no wonder Fitzwilliam is attracted."

"I'm sorry, it must've been - " Liz tries to clarify that she it must be a different girl.

"Well grandmother, ha ha, " he awkwardly laughs to distract the two ladies, "she's a student, art student, and wishes to see the private collection of Williams."

"It is not to be your worries, Fitzwilliam." the elder Darcy waves at Darcy and practically shooed him. "Elizabeth, dear, would you like some tea?"

"You can call me Liz." she answers very politely, careful not to turn a stone and be on the bad side of the grandmother.

Darcy watches in shock at his grandmother's liking of the haughty Liz. He is even surprised to see Liz in her mildest conversation ever. He trails behind the two trying to catch their conversation, to which Liz turns back at him and scoffs, "Go away, Wills!".

Liz is allowed to take a tour around the Darcy home with the butler as her company. Darcy visits her grandmother with the purpose of knowing how Liz has captured her grandmother's liking.

"Come in Fitzwilliam, here have a chocolate." grandmother Darcy offers him a warm chocolate drink.

"It seems you like Liz, grandmother." Darcy starts.

"She's the one, isn't she?" she throws a knowing look at her grandson.

"The one, what?" Darcy fends her grandmother's insinuations.

"Oh it's not like you and Charles haven't shared snippets of encounters with her. She's the neighbor that tortured you, Fitzwilliam, I know." she sets down her cup of tea and shifts herself to look at Darcy. "Charles may have shared more than you're letting on. I was told you will be bringing in a girl you've been pining for. Two years! Hah! That is quite a long time for a handsome boy like you!" she smoothes the back of her grandson's hand.

"I'm not pining grandmother!" Darcy removes his hand from the elder Darcy's and sinks in his seat. "Besides, it's all Charles wish that I stop bringing..." he clears his throat to put a stop to what he was about to say.

"Girls in your apartment?"

"It's not like that! Come on, grandma, what is this you're doing?" He stands up and puts his hands on waist and looks at his grandmother. "I didn't bring her here to confirm your wild guesses!"

"Of course you didn't." She inhales deeply and stands up, "well, she must be done with her tour. Let's go meet her again."

"Did you like what you see?" Mrs. Darcy asks Liz.

"Yes, the house is very beautiful. I've been told that pieces you keep in this house are all family creations?" Liz replies enthusiastically.

"I prefer a house of abstract art done by people I know than beautiful paintings of dead strangers. Of course I have place for that, the public museum." she takes Liz's arm and links hers as they walk to the garden.

"How long have you known my grandson, Liz?" she finally asks Liz after quite a long pause from the earlier conversation.

"Since I've moved to the Darcy Hall, Mrs. Darcy. Two years and so, I think."

"I told you grandmother, she's my neighbor. She lives in 1201." Darcy interrupts with great annoyance in his tone.

"I see, and how have liked your stay at Darcy Hall?"

"Why are you asking her that?" Darcy again interrupts, uncomfortable with his grandmother's questions.

"Will you be quiet, Wills?" she scolds him in a whisper tone.

"Yes, Fitzwilliam, be quiet." she holds both Liz's hands in hers for a while. "Well, I supposed my grandson is getting impatient that I'm taking up your time, I shall go now. Fitzwilliam, fetch me my nanny." Darcy runs back to the house to fetch his grandmother's nanny. The two are left alone in the beautiful garden but neither initiates a conversation.

"You've met her, then." Darcy begins.

"Yes, and she's not like anything you say. You were just pulling my leg so I make a blunder." she accuses him.

"I did not! Well if you must know, she's just nice because she thinks she's confirmed her suspicions that you're the girl that I've..."

"Hated since first encounter and that I should be treated with kindness?" she offers to finish his sentence.

"Whatever you want to think, Lizzy. All I know, and my conscience is clear, is that I've never hated nor insulted you in any way."

"Of course you didn't. You think a harmless comment is not an insult, you must think me oversensitive then." she looks away, to the farthest part of the garden just so she will not see Darcy's face.

"I'm not trying to insult you. I just said that because I've learned that you came from a far place and I wanted to know how you got there. You know, like what mode of transportation you took to get to the apartment." Darcy's irritation is clear in his voice.

Liz somehow accepts Darcy's explanation and offers truce with him, "Alright, fine. So I may have judged you but I still hold that you're a womanizer just to up your reputation." she shifts her eyes at Darcy but her body is still turned the other way.

"Oh come on, Lizzy! They're no better than drinking friends. They come to my apartment but I let them go home an hour or two later. Nothing of what you're thinking has ever happened to me and any of those girls."

"So you just like the idea of girls making up a fake competition to boost your ego, then?"

"We're not really going anywhere here, aren't we?"

"No, where sitting in your garden." she looks at him, finding that Darcy is staring at her. She lowers her eyes hoping that Darcy will move his eyes to another direction.

"Well, you must know that my grandmother really likes you and I believe that you've been granted entrance to the private Williams collection. Lucky you."

She falls quiet for a full minute to absorb the good fortune that has come her way. It wasn't so hard, she thinks. "Thank you, Wills, really." she looks at him and lightly touches his hand. Darcy is still staring at her.

"Is there something on my face, William?"

"Nothing." he stands to return to the house. Liz follows suit and the two walk quietly back.

"Very well, darling girl, if you want to go the private collection of Williams you are allowed to. Just bring my grandson, the Darcy estates welcomes you!" the elder Darcy wraps Liz in a warm embrace and lightly pats her cheek.

"And you my boy, careful with what you're playing with." she also embraces her grandson and whispers in her ear, "be sincere with your feelings Fitzwilliam, I'm sure she has a room in her heart for you." she also pats Darcy's cheek before the two turn to take their leave.

Liz looks back at the stately house and waves a good bye to the pleasant elderly Darcy.

* * *

><p>Liz spends the rest of the semester in and out of the Williams. Of course, as per the grandmother's rules, she always come with Darcy in tow.<p>

"You don't attend you classes again, Wills?" Liz removes her hand from William's to tuck her hair behind her ears. "I mean, coming with me and spending time, you're definitely missing class."

"No, not really." Darcy stands beside Liz waiting for her to finish tucking her hair to take back the hand again. He entwines his fingers with hers and they continue walking.

When Darcy first held her hand in public, Liz quickly removed hers, the second time she swatted his hand. But because Darcy always attempts to hold hands with her, she gives up and lets him be. The only thing she has not really gotten accustomed to is when his fingers entwine itself with hers, somehow it makes her heart beat faster and louder.

"You don't have classes now?" she asks again, wanting to know if Darcy is sacrificing his studies for her.

"No, not really." Darcy answers shortly.

"Then what are you doing in this school? Are you done studying, William?" she faces him with her eyebrows crossed wondering exactly what is Darcy doing.

"Concerned, darling?" Darcy on his playful moments prefers to call Liz darling than Lizzy. He enjoys seeing her wince at his pet name.

"Well yeah! Smart or not, it doesn't help you if you're missing school." she replies looking at the other people to distract herself.

"I'm about to enter my department's building, what else is there for me to do, Lizzy?" he lets go of her hand to hug Liz and say good bye. "I'll see you when I'm done here, going out later?"

"I don't know yet, but sure." she smiles. "Well, bye then. See you later."

Darcy moves in closer at Liz to kiss her on the cheek, as per their new custom, but this time he moves closer, right beside her lips, and kisses her there lightly. He whispers during the kiss, "see you later, " only to feel her stopping herself from smiling.

Liz can't help but notice people staring at them and coughs to feign embarrassment. "Bye!" she quickly says and turns around to go to her department's building.

* * *

><p>It isn't anymore so much of a news to see the two at the university grounds together. Almost always, Darcy waits for Liz at the hallways clearly blind from the pining looks of girls with lost causes.<p>

"Hi!" Liz greets Darcy when she spots him standing outside the faculty room. Darcy pushes her hair back before planting a kiss on her cheek. Liz clears her throat to cover for the loud heart beats.

"Fitzwilliam." she playfully greets Darcy. He offers her a small paper bag which surprises Liz. "Where did this come from?" she takes his hand as they walk the halls.

"Magic, darling, magic. Anyway, open your present." he prods her and she obliges. Liz opens the bag to find a small pot of plant inside. He smiles at her and explains, "heard you don't like cut flowers. Dead plants, I was told." and takes the bag to ease her and retakes her hand again.

"Such a waste, those dead flowers. Thank you." she smiles and rests her head on his shoulder. She can smell fresh soap from Darcy. He, on the other hand, enjoys the orange smell of her hair that he has become very much accustomed to.

"Where to, my love?" he declares theatrically to Liz.

"To the Williams, of course." she almost says darling to Darcy but she stops herself quick enough before letting it out.

"You like calling me names, Wills." she starts at Darcy while they were entering the Williams Museum.

"Terms of endearment, my grandmother says." he replies looking up at the afternoon light passing through the high windows of their old family estate.

"I should give you, one." she decides.

"Try me, then."

"Okay." she tucks her hair behind ears before starting. Darcy finds it amusing that whenever Liz is nervous or feeling awkward she immediately tucks her hair. If in a tight spot, like a racing heart, she pretend to cough or clear her throat, he observes. "How about Fitz?"

"No, please, missy Lizzy." he joins her game.

"Why not? Sound like fits of anger though. Or fizz" she laughs

"No." he finalizes his dislike for name.

"Okay, then. Well, how about I just call you Darcy? You're commonly known as Darcy, everybody calls you Darcy."

"But you're not like everybody."

"Well, I'm the famous neighbor." she smiles at him and walks ahead towards the private collection housed in the old Darcy house.

"Better than that, actually." he whispers to himself. He catches up to her and they walk side by side.

"So why Williams? You're named after the museum, then?" she asks her companion.

"Actually, no. There were many William-named people in my family, I was actually named after my forefathers and this museum was named to commemorate the Williams that the Darcy family has produced in the years."

"You'll inherit the museum, then?" she concludes.

"Technically, yes. I'm the only William around and if there will be one, I get all these by birthright, apparently."

"Wow. To own such property. You must be swimming in tears of joy." Liz's voice has a hint of fascination, she's always been into collecting things and to own such valued property is an overwhelming idea for her.

"You can very much own this if you like, actually." Darcy thinks and smiles to himself.

They spend the rest of the day in the old estate with Liz pouring over notes, studying and scrutinizing the art pieces housed in the museum, she is sensible enough not to take pictures of them. They pair decide to call it a day and leave the place past the museum closing hour.

They walk to the apartment holding hands, chatting and joking at each other. When they arrive in front of Liz's door, they both stop and took a moment before saying good byes to each other.

"Thanks again for today, Wills. Fits." she laughs softly. "and for this," she shakes the paper bag of potted plant she's holding.

"Always my pleasure to accompany my favorite neighbor." he smiles at her, too.

"You don't have other neighbors. They're across the hall." she motions at the rooms down the other side.

"Of course they are." with this, Darcy leans in to kiss Liz on her lips. Liz's heart thumps loudly while her knees are feeling wobbly. "Good night, then, darling." He turns without giving Liz another glance and disappears in his room.

Liz stands in front of her door, pleasantly shocked at Darcy's kiss.

* * *

><p><em>*okay, I thought I'll finish this in 2 chapters. I haven't slept but I will try to push this before 2012 arrives*<em>


	3. Chapter 3

"This is too exhausting, Wills, I'm going home." Liz collects her things from the counter of the museum entrance.

"You're gonna work when you get home, for sure." Darcy takes some of her stuff to help her. "Let's talk a walk for a while," he looks at her to seek approval.

"We're walking back to the apartment."

"Yeah, yeah. I mean like walking in the park type of walk. Just the grounds..." he pauses in the middle of the steps of the museum entrance to face her, "see what people think of us." he winks.

"Oh shut up!" she slightly pushes him. Darcy puts his arm around Liz to maneuver and force her into taking a walk-in-the-park type of walk with him.

"Here's a nice place to sit." Darcy chooses a park bench beside a tree for shade and because it offers a little bit of privacy from the pedestrian.

Liz plops herself down the park bench putting her things in between her and Darcy for distance. She currently doesn't want to pretend couple with him out of exhaustion and stress. She counted her calendar and only has a month to finish her thesis.

"Okay," Darcy senses Liz's intention and pretends not to mind, he lightly wipes the bench before sitting, "that tired, huh?" he asks.

"Very. Pressure from school, pressure from home. People still looking at me like I'm a criminal, " she massages her temples to ease her throbbing headache. "god I just want this term to end." she exhales heavily.

"I enjoyed this term, " Darcy puts his arm on the backrest of the bench trying to have contact with her but hesitates.

"You did?" she side eyes him and smiles.

"Yeah, I enjoyed my classes. They were terrific!" he jokingly replies.

She laughs at his reply but doesn't say anything more. Nobody says anything again, they content themselves with people watching.

"Any girls you've fancied in your classes?" she restarts their conversation to take away her mind from school work.

"Lots."

"Anyone in particular?" she looks at him.

"Yeah, this girl in tight, short skirt. I always see her after my physiology class when I'm on my way home. I think she lives in Darcy Hall, too." he looks at her too and grins.

"A total Darcy girl, then?"

"Very. A complete package, if I may say so."

"Oh." she pauses to tuck her hair, "and she tucks her hair" Darcy thinks to himself.

"How many exes have you actually had?" she asks him, her tone sounds much like that of an investigator.

"Quite a few, all flings though. No girlfriend." he answers honestly.

Liz remembers what Charlie told her about his flings and his supposed first love. "Maybe because your first love is an unrequited love and she broke your heart?"

"Maybe she did." he replies briefly. The smile is wiped from his face and he shifts his eyes to look elsewhere.

"What's the name of Mr. Darcy's greatest love?" she persists. His very brief answers tickled her curiosity and now she wants to know more.

"Not gonna tell you." he scoffs and then adds, "you might track her because of jealousy." he looks at her and rolls his eyes for an added effect.

"Oh please." she rolls her eyes in return, "tell me!" she stretches her hand and nudges his knees, "just first name. Come on!"

Darcy shakes his head at her persistence, "Elle. She's Elle."

"Elle." she nods as she digests this new, top-secret knowledge. "Wait, her name's Elle like the magazine or the letter L like a codename of something?" Liz searches for a slight hint of clue from Darcy's face but he remains poker-faced. "Gosh, you are one hell of a secretive jock."

He scoffs at the word jock. Darcy knows that Liz calls him a jock but this is the first time she calls him that on his face, "You like calling me jock, huh?" he asks but she doesn't reply.

"So is it Elle like the magazine or L as in her first name starts with the letter?"

"I have no idea." he answers flatly, pats her cheek and then abruptly stands. "I'm going. And I'm not gonna tell you anymore about it." he collects some of her stuff and starts walking towards the direction of their apartment.

"Secretive!" she picks up the rest of her things and follows Darcy home. On their way, Darcy tries his best to evade Liz's persistence on the subject. She toys him by randomly selecting blonde girls they encounter during their walk calling them Elle/L. "She could be Elle, she looks like an Elle to me." "Or her, L. Legs." and then laughs shamelessly at his side.

"You embarrass me, Liz."

"This is brand new information, Wills. I have chanced upon a pot of gold. I can sell this information to the school paper!" she rubs her hands together theatrically to needle Darcy more. She continues to tease him when they arrive at their apartment.

"L. Lara. Lauren. Lady?" she keeps on talking as they walk to their doors. "I have to get at the bottom of this, Wills." she tells him as she unlocks her door. She steps inside, says good bye and is about to close the door when Darcy sticks his foot to keep it from closing.

"I'll think with you." he raises an eyebrow and wiggles his way in. He inserts an arm in the gap and pries the door to open.

"What are you doing?" Liz panics at Darcy's actions. He forces his way in and fixes his clothes when he finally made his way in.

"Ah, here are you things." he hands her her stuff. "Had lots of fun teasing me, huh?" he converses with her, making his way to a sofa and sits himself there.

"Wow that's brand new information!" he mimics her voice. "I will use it to blackmail him." he continues.

Liz drops her things at her study table and proceeds to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. "Payback time, Mr. Fitzwilliam. Pay. Back. Time." she stresses on her words to playfully mock Darcy.

"Help yourself with your new found power," Darcy replies. He busies himself with the things set on the lamp table beside the sofa. He spots an album of old pictures and takes it. "Enjoy it while it lasts, darling." He adds to conceal what he is doing.

Darcy opens the album to find pictures of Liz and her family, her parents and all her sisters. Trips abroad, birthdays, graduation. She finds a picture of Liz, Jane and Charlie in a bar, the trio only looking slightly younger than now. He laughs at a picture of Liz drunk in the same bar, Beer Joint. He knows that place, that's the bar just outside the university where many students share the same experience of drunken madness. Darcy still frequents the place when friends invite him for a drink.

Darcy sees a picture of Liz with another man, his arms on her shoulder. Liz is smiling and the guy is holding a beer and a cigarette with the other. Another picture is that of Liz and the guy kissing. "Wow." he whispers to himself. "Easy Lizzy."

Liz emerges from the kitchen with a glass of water. She sees Darcy looking at her pictures and quickly swipes it from his hands.

"This is not for you," she puts it away on her study table. She stands in front of him with an arm resting on her waist while she drinks water. She makes a mumbled noise to which Darcy interprets as, "you're not supposed to that."

"Beer joint." he says, trying to stifle a chuckle.

"Yes, Beer joint. Popular place." Liz sets her glass on the lamp table but doesn't sit on the sofa. She remains standing beside it to look down on Darcy while they talk.

"Kissy Lizzy." he jokes, taking this as an opportunity for the immediate payback time she was talking about earlier.

"Nothing out of the ordinary." she states as a matter of factly, still hands on her waist to maintain her authoritative look.

"Pay. Back. Time." he drawls on the very words Liz used on him.

Liz rolls her eyes and then turns around to go elsewhere in her apartment to avoid Darcy's new found information on her. She knows that he will pester her way more than the way he pestered him on their way back.

"I thought I was your first love, darling." he shifts on the sofa to watch her walk about. "You deceived me!" he exclaims.

"I'm not gonna share anything." she walks back to where Darcy is sitting and pulls a nearby chair to sit there. "It's a secret."

"Not so secret given that I can ask around." he adds a cheeky grin to vex her.

"Do what you want." she challenges him, she looks out the window to avoid his eyes.

"How long have you two ex-lovers been together?" he continues to ask. Liz doesn't reply and Darcy asks in succession in his effort to squeeze an answer from her. "How old is he?" "He goes here, too?" "What's his name?" "Where did you meet him?" "You broke his heart didn't you?" "Where is he now?" "Or maybe you broke his arm?" "Do I know this guy?" "Who's more handsome, me or him?"

"Shush." Liz finally breaks her silence giving Darcy an angry look. "You're so nosy!" she adds.

"Just wanna know." he replies, happy that she's broken her silence.

"His name's George. George Wickham. Met him when I was freshman, we used to hang out in Beer Joint a lot with Charlie. He was Charlie's classmate in some class." she shifts in her seat before continuing, "after months of hanging around together we kind of just became an item." she finishes her sentence hoping that he's satisfied with it. But he isn't.

"George Wickham, sounds familiar." his eyebrows are crossed telling Liz that's he's trying to remember if he really knows the guy. "Oh yeah, yeah. I've seen him a couple of times at Beer Joint. A regular."

"So you decided you're too good for him and left his heart open for the flies to eat?" he asks her jokingly.

"No." she replies flatly, standing up to move to the window to open it. Somehow Liz is feeling stifled with Darcy's questions.

"Then what?"

"We were an item for about two years. But he left me when my problems got in the way," she shrugs at the bad memory. "My dad died and left us with a few financial problems. My mind was completely not in the relationship at that time."

"He left you?" Darcy asks with caution.

"He did. I told him about dad and the problems he left us, after that he just kind of became cold. I thought he was giving me space, apparently he thought I was gonna milk him for money. Jock." she adds in spite, "I used to live in Greenwoods, me and my sisters. But they had to move back to our town because Greenwoods is too expensive for us. I moved here in the school apartments because it's so much more affordable than Greenwoods."

"So you broke up two years ago?" Darcy clarifies with Liz.

"Yes we did."

"Greenwoods is posh." he says awkwardly.

"It sure hell is. Up until I moved here, I was a regular at Beer Joint." she adds to ease the mode of the conversation. "Beer Joint was like my second home from my second home." she laughs lightly. "I have a picture there, look for it in one of the walls. I was drunk like a happy skunk." she walks away from the window to sit at far end of the sofa. She stretches her legs, she rests her feet on Darcy's legs.

"I bet you're not friends anymore." Darcy rests his arm on top on her legs.

"I'd kill him if I could. Last time I saw him he didn't even bother to acknowledge me. I called him, you know I thought we're cool already but didn't even turn his head. He was with a girl, though. Maybe he thought I'd tell the girl he's a fool."

"That's a jock, Lizzy. There's a real jock."

"He is. I wanted to break his neck that time but you know, that was two years ago." she rests her head on the backrest and closes her eyes but she continues to share, "I moved here and I was so heartbroken. I nursed that for two months. But I've moved on now." she yawns in between words, "I'd still want to break his neck though."

"You never looked broken hearted to me that time."

"Because you're busy with your girls, Wills. All them blonde girls." her words are slurred as she begins to fall asleep.

"They're not my girls. Never were."

"Mmmhmm." Liz adds before she finally surrenders to sleep. Her feet are still resting on Darcy's legs while her head is rested on the sofa. "Oh god, dead legs!" Darcy exclaims as he lifts her feet to let Liz sleep and go back to his apartment.

"Ow, dead legs." he lightly stomps his feet to ease the pain. "You have heavy feet Liz!" he accuses her.

"I'll go dig dirt on Wickham" he decided on himself as he quietly leaves Liz sleeping in her apartment.

* * *

><p>"You know George Wickham?" Darcy whispers to Charles during lecture.<p>

"Yeah, he was a classmate before." Charles whispers back. "Total bastard."

"Still hangs at Beer Joint?"

"Who told you that?" Charles cuts Darcy a curious look. "Liz told you anything?"

"Liz told me everything."

"Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, if the lecture is not interesting anymore, I suggest that you take leave from my class and continue with your chatter." the professor scolds the two. The two exchanged looks, Charles quietly moves out without a fuss.

"See you next time, Doc!" Darcy remarks before leaving.

"You know nothing but put me in trouble, Wills." Charles complains on Darcy as they both walk out of the building.

"I think I might go to Beer Joint." Darcy declares surprising Charles.

"No way you're gonna pick up a fight. I'll tell Liz."

"Tell here to come with us, we're going to Beer Joint!"

_Busy?_ Charlie types a text for Liz. "She's not replying, nobody's going there!"

"Just wait, she's probably busy." Darcy slacks on a bench.

Charles' phone rings, _Not really, I'm in my apt finishing my thesis._

"She's busy, I told you." Charles attempts to stop Darcy from acting on a plan.

Darcy grabs his phone and reads Liz's message, "Liar!" he accuses Charles and punches a text for reply: _Come with, Darcy's going to Beer Joint. STOP HIM._

"What are you doing?" he makes a face at Darcy's action.

_OH COME ON YOU GUYS! Be there in a few._ Liz's quick reply puts a smile on Darcy's face and they race to Beer Joint to arrive there before Liz.

The two arrive at the bar both panting. They open the door to look for their target, "where is he?" Darcy asks Charles.

"There." Charles points at a guy sitting near the bar with a girl leaving his side. "Your one and only George Wickham."

"There's my boy." Darcy says calmly with a cocky smile on his face.

"Don't pick up a fight or I'll leave you here to suffer, Wills. I swear." Charles warns him hoping Darcy will avoid violence.

Darcy chose to sit two tables away from Wickham. The man notices Charles and calls out to him, they greet each other with Charles nervously introducing Darcy. "Of the Darcy family, yeah, sure." Wickham offers a hand at Darcy. Darcy offers a smile and shakes his hand before going back to their chosen table.

"Whatever you want to do, if Liz comes here, she will skin you alive." Charles whispers him a warning.

"That's okay." he replies with indifference.

Liz arrives and scans the bar. She had a feeling earlier that Darcy is looking for trouble when she read that he and Charles were on their way to Beer Joint. She sees George Wickham and then spots Darcy and Charles. She's surprised to know that no violent interaction has yet occurred. She treads slowly to her friends' table to not immediately attract Wickham's attention, "if he will even bother" she tells herself.

"Lizzy!" Darcy loudly calls for her. "Charlie, there's Liz!" he speaks at the same loud voice to announce Liz's arrival and to alert George Wickham.

Wickham turns his head to find his ex in Beer Joint again. He looks at Charles, who just shrugs, and then to Darcy who is doing a fine job of not paying him any attention and beckons for Liz to sit at their table.

"Hey, you're here!" he talks with extra happiness on his voice.

"Hi, Charles!" Liz greets her friend while she sets down her bag and then ties her hair while she sits. She leans on Darcy, without ever looking at Wickham, and whispers in his ear, "if you pick up a fight here, I swear I will cause you a life of misery."

Darcy plants a kiss on Liz's cheek to pretend that they're greeting each other, he follows with a loud "Don't worry, babe."

"Bar man" Darcy calls the bartender, "another round please." He walks to the bar to fetch the round of beer he ordered.

Hesitantly, Wickham walks to the table near theirs with his lady friend. "Liz, it's been a long time." he opens up, pulling a chair for his friend and him so they can sit.

"Hey, George." she replies curtly.

"This is my friend, Kate." he presents his friend to the two. "Charles and Liz." Charles smiles at Kate and greets her, Liz waves and greets her with a "nice to meet you." On his return, Darcy catches the introduction. He places the bottles on the table and approaches the girl to shake her hand, "and I'm William Darcy, how are you?" he introduces himself.

"She will die with that one," Liz whispers in Charles's ear, to which Charles replies with a muffled laughter.

"Oh my gosh, William Darcy! It's so nice to finally meet you!" the girl exclaims, obviously trying to throw herself at Darcy on that moment. The girl touches her hair in an attempt to catch his attention.

Wickham takes a swig from his bottle before speaking again, "I didn't know you're friends with them. Are you studying medicine now?" he tries to sound interested with Liz to try and put off Darcy.

"I'm friends with her sister, remember?" Charles answers for both Liz and Darcy. "Met her here, too." he adds for good measure.

"Of course, of course." Wickham nods a few at Charles's answer.

"I... uhm... I met William at Darcy Hall." Liz answers tentatively. "We're neighbors, actually."

"Yep." Darcy answers in a low voice.

"Really? Wow, I used to live in Darcy, too!" Wickham's friend tries to join the conversation.

"I'm a recent addition to the population." Liz rejoins so as not to leave out the girl.

"Yeah, sure." Wickham replies after clearing his throat a few times.

Without hesitation, Darcy puts his arms around Liz's shoulders. He knows that it will put Wickham in a great discomfort. "Your girlfriend?" he asks Wickham looking at him straight in the eyes while he plays with Liz's ear. Liz swats his arm to make him stop.

"No, oh my gosh! No!" the girl's eyes widened in denial. "We're just friends. Friends from like way back." she adds in case Darcy might be interested.

While the girl was busy denying, Darcy whispers in Liz's ear "you like what I can do?". Liz faces Darcy to shoot him an annoyed look but Darcy hasn't moved his face yet. Their lips almost met but Liz is quick to move her head away.

"Are you...?" the girl hesitates. "Liz, right?" she asks.

Charles clears his throat before taking a swig enjoying the show.

"You're THE Liz?" the girl ask rhetorically confirming if she's the one that got Darcy tied with.

"Yes, she is." Darcy answers proudly at the girl's conclusion and also to show how much he's enjoying the stumped look on Wickham's face.

"Hahhhh..." Liz makes a fumbling reply.

"What a surprise! Congratulations, then!" Wickham replies with a hard smile on his face.

"No need to be surprised, it's but natural!" Darcy motions his free hands like it's smoothing something for added effect on his continued trampling of the defeated Wickham. "Hey look, Liz and I gotta go. We still have stuff to do." He removes his hand from Liz's shoulder and stands. He walks to Wickham's table to shake his hand and also the girl's where he lingered for a moment to just drive her crazy and maybe even leave Wickham on the spot.

Liz is in shock on her seat and remains seated, "Liz, darling, let's go." Darcy calls her with his hands on his jacket pocket. "Come on, Charles. Let's go" Liz tells Charles. Charles stands up first to say good bye to his friend and the new girl. Liz eyes Wickham who is staring at her, she stands up finally and collects her bag. Wickham also stands, he approaches Liz to shake her hand. "I wish you happiness, and I'm sorry" he whispers.

"I've long moved on, George. You should've been sorry a long time ago." Liz softly replies. She smiles at him and also at the girl who returns with a slightly jealous smile.

"Let's go..." she removes her hand from Wickham's and walks to Darcy, "let's go home, darling."

She links her arm with Darcy's and they step outside Beer Joint without even looking back at her ex.

"Thanks." she tells Darcy.

"All in day's work." he pats the hand clutching his arm, "have you ever seen a more dashing man, before? Because that Kate girl will not be sleeping tonight," he jokes at Liz.

"Oh shut up!" she laughs.

* * *

><p>"Hey, William! Open up!" Georgiana knocks at her brother's door. Georgiana is Darcy's younger sister who's currently studying in a conservatory abroad. Whenever she returns, she makes sure to pay her brother a visit. "Is this even one of those days?" she asks herself referring to Darcy waking up with a hangover. She reaches for her mobile from her hand bag to ring his phone. Darcy's phone rings and she presses her ear on his door because it's not coming from his apartment. She searches for the sound and realizes it's coming from 1201. "Oh my god." she quietly exclaims.<p>

Darcy opens Liz's door to find Gia standing in front of it. Her elbows resting on the railings of the corridors with an 'I know what's happening' look on her face. "Brother." she greets Darcy.

"Gia." he replies, quietly closing the door behind him to try and shove Gia in his apartment.

"Hey Wills," Gia can hear Liz's voice nearing the door, "your phone was ringing." Gia smiles at her brother and raises her eyebrows asking for an explanation.

Liz finds Darcy standing at the door, she sees a girl standing in front of hers apparently having a conversation with Darcy. She opens her door wide to see Darcy's sister Gia.

"Hi, can I help you?" she asks her.

"Liz this is my sister Georgiana, she's visiting me. She will wait in my apartment." Darcy introduces his sister adding, too, that he doesn't want her to be invited in Liz's apartment.

"Gia for short." she smiles and extends her hand to Liz.

"Hi Gia! I'm Liz, short for Elizabeth." she smiles brightly at the sister and shakes her hand. "Would you like to come in?" Liz offers Gia. She turns her head to look back at Darcy who is not pleased with the development.

"Sure, I hope I'm not disturbing anything." Gia accepts the offer, she victoriously looks at Darcy before entering the door. He knows that Gia was meaning something else when she said that she didn't want to intrude.

"Not like that." Darcy tells Gia.

The trio sit on the sofa, Gia sits beside Liz to block Darcy out the way. "Your apartment looks so much better than my brother's!" she praises Liz's room. Darcy is left to sulk at the end of the sofa with Gia's back at him. Liz throws him a sympathetic look and then smiles.

"I heard from my grandmother you're interested with our private collection?" she asks his brother's confirmed girlfriend, according to Grandma.

"Yes, it's for my thesis. It's a very interesting place. Your brother has been too kind to help me with your grandmother's permission."

"Hey Gia, have you gone home already?" Darcy disturbs them by turning Gia by the shoulder to face him.

"Yes, I have."

"And you came here for?"

"Because I miss you! Of course." Gia answers with sarcasm.

"Do you like anything, Gia? Tea, water?" Liz offers before standing to go the kitchen.

"Water's fine." Gia replies with a smile.

"Elle." Gia declares in a hushed tone. Darcy tries to shush her.

Liz stops on her track to catch the "Elle" from Gia's mouth. Darcy sees her stop and adds in a louder voice that he'd like to have some water, too. Liz continues to walk to leave the two to talk.

"Elle the magazine or L the letter, she's it." she concludes as Darcy looks warily if Liz is already out of earshot.

"Will you be quiet!" Darcy tries to reprimands his sister from making a fuss out of her conclusion. "Grandma got you to this, didn't she?"

"Elle for Elizabeth or L for Liz." Gia claps happily. Darcy swats her hands to keep her from rejoicing. "There goes the world's greatest codename!" she chuckles to her heart's delight.

"I'll tape your mouth." Darcy threatens Gia to shut her up lest Liz hears about Gia's fussing.

"Two ears of unrequited love. Never knew she's just right here. Right under my nose all this time, brother. I can only imagine the wretchedness in your heart." Gia is bouncing in her seat. "I can't face her, I'm gonna be smiling like a fool in front of her. I might even hug her, my future sister-in law!" she muffles a squeal with the back of her hand.

"She's not gonna be your sister in law." Darcy bursts Gia's bubble.

"Oh but why not? Isn't she your girlfriend already?" she asks again.

"No. That's all for show, just so Gran will let her in the Williams." he replies.

"Oh my gosh, Wills." Gia's face saddens at Darcy's admittance. "Why?" she pats her brother's back pitying him.

"I didn't actually ask her to be my girlfriend, that's one." he looks back to see if Liz is returning.

"Why not?" Gia is not clear with her brother's actions, "don't you want it to be official with her? I mean Gran has, like, chosen a wedding ring for her." she states.

"What?" Darcy is shocked with Gia's statement.

"No, silly." she laughs at her brother.

"I didn't actually start right with her. She think I'm a jock because up until 2 months ago I was still a womanizer. Last girl I checked in my room was even called Liz." he laughs at the irony.

"Whoa. That's... sick." Gia looks at Darcy with disgust. "That's deep, sick fantasy, Wills."

"Coincidence, Gia."

"Well, if you want to impress her, I don't think checking in a namesake is even helpful."

"I know but up until I met her, everyone was quick to throw their... whatever they want to throw at me. But she's different altogether. I thought at first she was just a total snob who thinks highly of herself. She's a challenge, G." he explains.

"So? Then charm her. Charm like in a clean, not dirty Darcy kind of charming." Gia tells him.

"She is the wildest schoolboy crush of my life."

"That good?"

"She's even better. I couldn't even stand straight before when I see her, like ice queen. She can kill a cow with her cold stare, I swear. But she has the best kind of personality in the world. All the time I was with her, she's so far from the ice queen image."

Darcy quickly stops when he hears Liz's footsteps. He looks at Gia to warn her to shut up and not say a word about his confession.

"Sorry, I saw a chocolate cake in the fridge and I felt like eating." she sets the glasses of water, the cake and china on the coffee table. "But here, have some. I didn't want to enjoy it all by myself."

After hours of chatting, Gia finally stands to say good bye. "I hope to see more of you, Liz!" she collects her thing and walks towards the door. "And you, too, William!"

"I'll see you and mom and dad during my break." he hugs his sister before opening the door.

"It was so nice meeting you, Gia." Liz offers a hand but Gia hugs her.

"I had so much fun today." she exclaims, "you know, I've always wanted a sister growing up." she tells Liz but her eyes are glued on Darcy. "Well, gotta go. Thank you for today, Liz. See you soon!"

"Sorry about my sister. We planned on spending the day quietly but I didn't know she'll be coming."

"That's fine, no worries. She's really, really perky."

"Not really. She isn't really like that."

"Yeah?" Liz sits on the sofa and stretches her legs. "What were you guys talking about earlier? Haven't you seen each other long?"

"I only see her twice or thrice a year," Darcy lifts her feet to sit and then replaces them back on his lap, "were you listening to our conversation earlier?" he's very eager to know if she heard anything at all.

"No," Liz pretends to cough while saying 'Elle', "I was busy eating cake."

"You heard something, didn't you?"

"I didn't." she looks at him straight in the eye, "okay, I heard Elle and then that's it. Promise."

"Promise?" he stares back at Liz.

Darcy's stare made Liz very nervous, she tucks her hair behind her ears and clears her throat twice. "I swear."

"Okay then." is his only reply.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know yet how to end this thing. So I just made this so I won't lose steam on the story :)<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Liz can't deny that she's taking little pleasure from the attention she has been getting from Darcy since they started 'being an item." Of course it has its own hazards - "You can't be serious, a hate group? Why does that even exist?" Liz airs her irritation on Charlie.

If she thinks Darcy is already territorial before, he has become wee bit clingier more than ever. "Calls me in the morning, brings me breakfast, walks with me to school, sends and waits for me from class, takes me out to lunch, walks back home with me, hangs in my apartment. I mean, seriously Jane, if he tucks me in bed I wouldn't even be surprised!" she recounts her recent experiences to her eldest sister.

"Not even be surprised? You must be falling for him." Jane muffles a laugh. She places Liz on speaker so her sisters can hear her latest adventures with her dashing fake boyfriend.

"Please." she rolls her eyes, a habit she's currently perfecting. "I'll have the judge rule a restraining order." she replies.

"You must be really heartless, sister." Meg enters the conversation.

"Who's this? Meg? Is this Meg? Jane, am I on speaker phone?"

"All present, sister." Kitty reveals to her that she is indeed on speaker phone and all the Bennet sisters are listening.

Liz groans at Jane's treachery. "I want to hide, Jane! I just want to be a repugnant person so he'll stay away!" she continues to complain and whine. "I mean, he is lingering. He is like... like a fly hovering."

"He's just staying true to the deal you've made, Liz. Don't take it against him." Jane comforts Liz but shares knowing looks with her sisters.

"I see him in my dreams. Oh god. Yeah, I'm already dreaming about him. He haunts me!" she explains with dread.

"Dream boy, huh." Lydia teases.

"No. It was nightmare. You know what happened? I was in class, quietly sitting in my lectures and then when I was about to recite, poof! The professor turns into William. I choked from surprise, I kid you not. And then I woke up, gagging!" she groans more. "I will die. I will surely die." Liz paces restlessly in her room while talking to her sisters.

"No you won't. Well, I have to go. All of us actually," Jane cuts Liz, "we have a visitor today."

"A visitor? Who?"

"Charlie!" Meg, Lydia and Kitty all reply with excitement.

"That's great. I wish I was there! I hope you have fun. Give him a hug, okay? Well, bye then. I love you." Liz ends her call and places her mobile on her study desk.

"Saying I love you to other people?" Darcy whispers in her ear. Liz let out a scream and pushed Darcy away. She falls to the floor clutching her heart and breathing deeply while Darcy watches her laughing. He stops when Liz starts crying.

"I'm so sorry, Lizzy. Oh lord, I didn't mean to make you cry." he kneels beside Liz, caressing her hair. He hugs Liz tightly to "apologize" for his actions.

"Jerk, I hate you. You're a bad person, Wills. I hate you!" she says in between sobs and heaves. When Darcy lets her go, she massages her chest to relieve her wildly beating heart. "You almost killed me."

"Ah, but you have killed me a million times before. What is the first for you." Darcy jokingly replies, he takes her hand to massage it.

"It's not nice." she turns her head to look away. Darcy's hand massage is surprisingly relaxing her and heart is now slowly beating back to normal. "How did you get in?"

"Keys." he answers tersely.

"Oh right." she remembers that she just gave Darcy a copy of her keys so he doesn't have to knock, a lot, to be let in in the mornings. Because of his sudden interest in a clingy relationship, he's been disturbing her sleep so she decides to just hand him his own key.

"We haven't even broken up yet and you're already giving away love to other people?" he asks Liz as he helps her stand up.

"I was talking to my sisters." she replies as she walks to the kitchen to drink water to relieve herself.

"Charlie's visiting the beautiful Ms. Jane, I heard." Darcy informs Liz.

"I know, they told me." she gulps the entire glass and then breathes before continuing, "I wish they end up together, though." she looks at Darcy to see what he thinks about it. "They'd definitely make a good couple. I want them to be together." she says, but Darcy is not reacting. She contents herself with a little clap of her fingers.

"You're just jealous Charlie's got a girl." Liz tries to make Darcy react to her matchmaking but he's not answering nor reacting at all. "Hey Wills!" she calls his name but he's very deep in thought sitting at the sofa and not even throwing a glance her way. Liz sits beside him and he's still stoic.

"Do you want me..." she whispers in Darcy's ear.

Darcy sharply turns his head to look at Liz in surprise with his mouth slightly open.

"... to slap you back to your senses." she finishes her sentence, looking straight at Darcy with an eyebrow arching. "What's wrong with you?" she asks.

"You're boring!" he tells Liz, disappointed that her suggestion wasn't anything related to something romantic.

"I give myself this whole day to rest." she tells him. She rests her head on his shoulder.

"These past weeks you're almost like a zombie on crack." he tells her, quietly filling his senses with the orangey smell of her hair and their skins touching. He smiles in his mind with the fact that they can sit side-by-side perfectly.

"I know. I'm almost done, Wills. A little more push and then it's over for me." two more weeks of sleepless nights, she thinks to herself. She looks at Darcy sensing that he's not quite happy with their impending separation. "I'll miss you." she adds with a sweet smile.

"What will I do without you as my neighbor, prissy Lizzy? Darcy jokes.

"Tear down the walls and expand your kingdom." she replies. She sits straight on the sofa to link her arm with Darcy's. "You could expand your harem, my love." her heart skips a beat with the last part of her sentence. "Build an empire of girls and all. Establish a cartel, even." she lays down an elaborate plan for Darcy.

Their near parting is making Liz feel bittersweet. She has enjoyed time with Darcy despite being annoying most of the time. Her once obnoxious, womanizing, jock neighbor has become her closest friend this term. An almost love, even. Her earlier prejudices were proven wrong, he is actually a decent and a nice guy who's just a little too overconfident of himself that he comes of as a jock most days.

"I'll even have a turret built here, so I can look out of it every night. All these girls, darling, they are incomparable to you." he answers Liz in a theatrical tone, easing the sadness that they're both feeling but continue to hide. "I will always feel sadness and my empire will feel it." his free hand caresses her hand that is linked to his.

"Thank you, Wills. Really. I owe you a lot." Liz touches his hand to express her sincerity.

"You can repay me with a life of servitude you know." he jokes but with a serious tone.

"Oh please. I'm a bad companion."

"No, you were good." he nods at his statement. "You were like two in one, actually. I'd have a nagging neighbor most of the time and then I'll occasionally have a sweet girlfriend just to spice things up. That good, Lizzy."

Liz replies a sarcastic laugh. They remain seated on the sofa without moving or talking. They both feel that this is the best way they can spend their last moments together, no big parties, no walk in the park kind of things, just sitting together, "... oh gosh, and maybe we'll be magically glued together forever." Darcy mischievously thinks to himself trying to suppress a laugh.

* * *

><p><em>Library, busy. Like hell busy.<em>

_Can't, really busy. Talk to you soon._

_Not tonight. Don't wait for me._

_Will try to catch, not sure._

_:( can't come with, dead tired._

Darcy almost smashed his phone on the table. After their quiet day off, Liz has been very busy she's rarely seen by anyone. He picks up his phone to write her a text. He hesitates a moment, types again, hesitates and finally decides to not bother her again.

"Separation anxiety, huh?" Charles distracts Darcy from his mind. "You almost had her in chains these past weeks, you could at least be satisfied with that." he chugs his beer.

"No, that's different." he picks his bottle and then replaces it on the table.

"She's writing thesis, Wills, give her a break!"

"Yeah, I know. It's just... she'll be leaving soon. Next week, in month I don't know." he picks his bottle again and then chugs on the content.

"You don't own her." Charles reminds Darcy of the truth.

Darcy quickly finishes his beer and leaves bills on the table before leaving. "Who drinks at 2 in the afternoon Charles Bingley?" he asks his friend. "A jock does that Charlie, a jock." he puts his arm on Charles' shoulder as they walk down the street. "Maybe she likes me as a jock better than that sickening sweet guy. A poser, if I may say so." he continues to blabber on Charles' ear.

"Relax, man." he goads his friend.

Darcy uses his free hand to get his phone from his pocket and dials Liz's number. After the fourth rings, Liz picks up.

"Hello?"

"It's me."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

"Nothing's up. Care to hang?"

"Are you... you're not in class?"

"No ma'am."

"Are you alone? Where are you?

"Just hanging."

"Oh my god, Wills. Behave yourself. I'll call you later." Liz ends the call to Darcy's dismay. He takes Charles with him to a store and they buy more drinks to bring to his apartment. Once there, Darcy binges on his drinks.

_Wills in a bad situation atm_ Charles urgently texts Liz.

_"What happened?"_ she replies quickly. Charles' message got Liz worried and she feels restless in her lecture, she tries to squeeze information from Charles so she won't be forced to leave class earlier.

_"Drowning in beer. Like loads."_ he replies, adding a little exaggeration to alarm her.

_"Oh my god. Be there in an hour. In class atm."_ her reply quicker this time.

_"Alright, make it quick."_

When the professor ended her lectures, Liz quickly picks up her things and storms out of the room and the university. She runs fast to get to the apartment to check on Darcy. She presses on the elevator buttons impatiently while catching her breath. When she reaches Darcy's apartment, she walks straight in without knocking.

"What is this mess? Drunk in the afternoon? That's neat, William. Really neat." she drops her things on a counter top before approaching Darcy. There are bottles of beer everywhere, standing and toppled. "Charlie?" she gives him a questioning look.

"I let him, Liz. I'm not the answer to his problem." he replies, shrugging.

"Alright. Do you have to go somewhere?" she stands the toppled bottles before straightening up to face Charles again, "I'll take care of this."

"Alright, Lizzy. Don't be harsh on him, okay?" Charles helps Liz clear a few more bottles before finally leaving the apartment.

Darcy quietly watches Charles and Liz while he finishes another bottle. He chugs and chugs without even side eyeing Liz to acknowledge her presence.

"Okay, Wills. Enough of that." she speaks to him with her back turned to him. She places all the bottles to one side of the room to avoid breaking and causing accidents. She turns to face Darcy who is still drinking and ignoring her. She stands in front of him without saying a word.

Darcy doesn't move an inch.

"Fine, ignore me. I'm gonna be in my apartment if you need to change diapers." Liz walks away angry with Darcy's latest foolish actions.

"Charlie can make you come here but I can't." he replies in a low voice.

Liz stops and turns around to try and understand what he just mumbled. "What?"

"I said Charles can make you come here but I can't." he repeats his statement, this time louder.

She walks back to where Darcy is drowning himself to deal with him. She can't believe that he's so petty about her absence and drinks himself to stupor.

"Nobody in their right mind gets wasted at 4 in the afternoon." she reprimands him.

"I have nothing to do." he puts down his bottle to accept her reprimand.

"No?"

"No." he folds his arms in front of him, his action irritates Liz.

"If you're gonna be childish about my coming here but not hanging with you at least don't drag Charlie with your stupidity."

"I thought you were leaving?" he angrily replies.

"Not until you're done." she crosses her arms in front of chest while keeping eye contact.

Darcy doesn't speak and the two continue to stare at each other without moving an inch, until Darcy opens his mouth in an attempt to drive away Liz, "Don't waste your time on me, prissy Lizzy, or you might blame failure to my drunkenness." he grabs the bottle he set earlier to finish the content.

Liz is too shocked to utter a reply, her mouth hanging open at Darcy's words.

"Go away, Liz. I don't want to see your face ever!"

"I thought you were just a jock, I didn't realize that you're actually worse than that." Liz manages to reply even if she is stung by Darcy's words.

"Yeah I don't need your self righteousness right now or you'll spoil my beer." Darcy continues to insult Liz. "I'm done with you."

"Wow. Okay." she spots a sock lying around on the floor and she picks it up, "Fine. Be a jerk for the rest of your life!" she throws the sock and storms outside the apartment.

Liz massages her temples to relieve herself from the stress of handling a drunk Darcy. She stands in front of his door, pacing and feeling uneasy. "Why is he like that?" she keeps on asking. She decides to go back again and confront Darcy.

"Do you have a problem with me?" she faces Darcy square to ask him.

"Why are you back, are you stupid?" he replies with a raised tone.

"Don't raise your voice on me. What the hell is wrong with you?" she challenges him. Darcy stands up to face Liz squarely, he slightly looks down on her while she lifts her chin to look at him.

"Go away, what are you doing here? Doing your girlfriend duties?"

Liz clenched her teeth to stop herself from slapping his face.

"You're a fake, Liz!" he grabs one of her hands painfully. "You're a complete fake!"

Liz's eyes are stinging with tears but she tries to hold back, "Stop."

"Girlfriend duties are over Liz. We're through."

In an instant, Darcy feels a sting on his cheek with Liz slapping him with her free hand. "Don't use insults if you're trying to tell me something. You're not a child, William. Grow up!" she releases her hand from Darcy's grip and quickly walks to reach the door.

"We're done, Liz! It's over!" Darcy calls out to her.

"I was never your girlfriend, you said it yourself!" Liz replies. She reaches for the door, before closing it she looks back at Darcy. She wipes tears from her eyes before closing it and then goes to her apartment.

* * *

><p>"I heard about what happened." Jane begins the conversation with Liz. She's not accompanied by all her sisters this time, just Meg.<p>

"What happened, then?" Liz sternly replies.

"You had a fight and well, technically, have broken up." Jane cautiously relates to her.

"Charlie told us about it. I'm sorry, Lizzy." Meg looks at her sympathetically.

Liz in her usual habit is pouring over her notes, typing on her laptop and doesn't even throw a glance to her worried sisters.

"Yeah, well, deal's off I guess. Quite timely though, I'm almost done with what I'm doing." Liz types away making loud noises with her keyboard. "Such a waste I wasn't able to complete it but I'm sure my mentor will understand."

"I'm sure he will." Jane seconds Liz's last sentence.

The three remain silent in their corner, the two sisters watching Liz type away like an addict, slumped in front of her screen. She abruptly stops typing and then faces her sister, "Does the whole school know about this?" she asks. She refuses to go see if the university has caught wind of their fight, she reasons that her time is best spent finishing her thesis.

"I think, yes. Charlie said he got texts from some friends asking if it's true." Jane answers.

"And what did he tell them?" Liz eyes were straight, her eye bags are obvious. Meg can't tell if she's been crying or hasn't slept at all.

"Nothing. He's not saying anything about it."

Liz makes an "hmm" sound too accept Jane's answer and then returns to her work.

"Do you want us to come and stay with you until the term ends?" Meg offers her sister, looking at Jane for approval.

"No, that's fine. I can pack things up when I have time."

"Pack things up? They kicked you out?" Jane asks Liz in panic.

"No. But I would be overstaying my welcome if I hang around where I'm not exactly wanted."

"Where will you be going then?" Meg's voice is full of concern.

"Fourth floor. I mean, hey, the place is cheap and I can't really leave until I'm sure I'm graduating." she stops typing to sip her coffee and then quickly resumes her task.

Jane and Meg quietly observe Liz slump over her laptop like an addict taking short pauses to sip coffee. When they both feel that the ordeal is taking a toll on them, they quietly say goodbye and hug Liz before going on their way. Liz stifles a yawn while looking at her watch, seeing that it's already late, she decides to finally call it a night and go home.

While waiting for the elevator door to open, Liz leans on the wall to relax and to keep herself from falling. She enters quickly when the door opens. She presses 12 and then close when a hand swipes right in to open the doors again. Darcy.

With a girl.

Darcy coolly walks in with a girl in tow, a Darcy girl. He stops for a while before going in the elevator. He looks at Liz for a moment but she's not paying attention.

Liz inwardly groans at her current situation. She stands at the corner most part of the elevator to stay away from Darcy and to also lean on the wall to close her eyes and rest for a short while.

"Are you alright?" the girl puts a hand on Liz's shoulder.

"Mmm." she replies. "You reek of alcohol" she says to herself.

"Oh are you sure cos - " Darcy cuts the girl by tugging on her hand and then clutches on her body. Liz can see what they're doing from the reflection on the elevator door. The girl puts her arm around Darcy and then attempts to kiss him but he turns his head away.

When the elevator door opens, Liz limply walks out and on to her apartment. Her tiredness blocks out Darcy's flirtations with a new Darcy girl.

Darcy walks slowly to try and observe if Liz is alright. He hands his key to the girl, "open the door" he commands her, to which the girl happily obliges, so he can watch her disappear in her apartment.

"Come on in, William!" the girl invites him to his room once she has opened it.

"I miss you Lizzy" he whispers before entering his apartment.

* * *

><p>An unregistered number is shown on Liz's mobile when she checks who is calling her. She let's the call go first but it rings again. Hesitantly, she picks up.<p>

"Uh... hello?" she answers.

"Elle?" a familiar voice replies.

"Sorry, I'm not Elle. You must have - " but the voice cuts her.

"Of course you are, Lizzy!"

"Gia?"

"Who else. You don't mind if I'm calling you Elle, right?" Gia's perky voice is resounding from her mobile.

"I guess?" Liz doesn't feel good with Gia calling her Elle. But whenever she hears it, it's like a viper is gripping her chest. It's not coincidence anymore, she tells herself but quickly pushes the thought away.

"You don't like it? It so fits you. Elle the magazine or L the letter. I mean Elizabeth and Liz aren't so far from it, right?" Gia continues to challenge Liz's thoughts with her not so innocent questions.

"Sure..." Liz's throat dries with Gia's words. "Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh Elle, I heard about what happened. I'm here in your school right now, I was just with my idiot brother." it's obvious in Gia's voice that she's saddened by the recent events. "If it's ok with you, maybe you can meet me at the museum steps?"

"Sure, give me thirty minutes to get there." Liz ends the call wondering why Gia called her and why they should meet at the museum steps. On her way to meet her, she's constantly bothered by Gia's calling her Elle and somehow connecting blurred dots for her. She doesn't want to believe it because she knows it will be such a waste if she even acknowledges it. "It's not even worth a damn try." she whispers to herself when she nears the museum. "Clearly, moving on is not so much of an issue."

"Hi, sorry if I surprised you with my call but I know this is the only place we can meet. And, I heard from Wills you didn't actually complete the tour of the museum so I came here to accompany you to avoid awkwardness. I don't really want you to hand over an incomplete work because of a fight." Gia squeezes her hand as they walk to the private collection.

The last piece Liz wants to look at is a carefully painted family tree where every Darcy is listed upon birth. This big, majestic tapestry is beautifully hand painted where many artists who were commissioned to work on it strive to maintain the original works when they add a new family member.

Gia quietly waits for Liz as she finishes her final study, it took her quite long time before she finally declares that she's done.

"Thank you, Gia. I owe you a lot for this one."

"Oh Elle, it's nothing really." Gia sweetly answers.

"I'm sorry about how things ended, sort of, with William."

"It's not your fault. He shouldn't have done that, let him suffer." Gia rolls her eyes thinking about her brother's stupidity.

"I'm pretty sure he's taken it all in a stride." Liz offers to clear Gia of hatred towards Darcy, relating that she has seen him with another girl just last night.

"And what did he get this morning? Nothing. He was so pissed off he almost burned the entire apartment." Gia throws her hand in the air to show how exasperated she is with her brother's actions. She then faces Liz and holds her hand, "Elle, I hope you believe me when I say that he's truly loved you. He did, he was just stupid to not say it."

"At his best he's the nicest person I have ever met, at his worst he can break your heart easily. I never thought, ever, that the day will come when a Darcy breaks my heart." she half-smiles at Gia.

"Did you... I mean... if you don't want to answer me..." Gia looks at Liz to see if she won't be minding her question, "did you actually, even just a tiny bit, loved my brother back?" Gia quietly hopes that Liz will say yes, holding her breath while she waits for her answer.

Liz takes a deep breath and looks at Gia. "Who is Elle?" she asks her, just wanting to confirm things with her fogged mind.

"You are." Gia replies with conviction. "Always has been, I've been told." she smiles at Liz.

"Checking in a namesake isn't really my type of charm." Liz replies squeezing Gia's hand. "For the record, that relationship thing was good while it lasted." she offers Gia a piece without answering a definitive yes or no.

"It's his backwardness, you know. He feels that you'll be jealous of his girls. I'm pretty sure it just irked you more."

"He could've just remained a good student if he wants. What a waste of space if he's just gonna fail the term." Liz answers Gia, she wants to know if Darcy is standing well in his classes.

"If he's not smart, I'm sure he's already eating paper. What a lucky guy, still makes it through without even making an effort." Gia opens the museum door, the sky is already dark orange to violet.

"That's where he gets his misplaced confidence." she concludes for Gia.

They walk down the stairs of the museum where Gia's car is parked. Gia turns to Liz before opening the door of the car, "Liz, not even a slight pain in the chest when you, kind of, broke up?" she asks Liz, her curiosity is making her persist.

"Gia..." Liz looks away to avoid Gia's eyes.

"My brother, he really loves you. A lot."

Liz tucks her hair to avoid feeling the tension. She stands in front of Gia, looking only at her shoulder, and considers how she's gonna go about this interrogation.

"Liz?" Gia asks one more time.

She exhales deeply then opens her mouth but closes it again. "You know... there's no point... it's useless to answer." she tucks her hair again. She feels her chest tightening, her heart beating faster than ever.

"Just… I just want to know. At least I knew what the truth was." Gia touches her hand and then holds it.

"I did. I do, still." Liz looks into Gia's eyes and she tightens her hold on her before letting go.

Gia hugs Liz and whispers, "thank you, Elle. It means a lot to me to know." She lets go of Liz and enters her car. Liz exhales deeply not knowing if saying her true feelings to Darcy's sister eased her heavy heart. She waves at Gia and then walks to go back to her apartment.

_She told me this herself. She loves you too_. Gia sends her brother a text.

* * *

><p>What do I do to end this thing? I think I'm almost done… I'm not really sure :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for letting me room with you Char!" Liz opens the door of her favorite coffee shop.

"No problem, Liz." Charlotte replies as they both look for a comfortable place to sit. "We're both gonna be moving out anyway so it's really not much of a hassle." Both Liz and Charlotte are hopeful graduates for the term and as they end their days, they divide their time between finishing school and packing things.

After what happened, Liz decided to change addresses to Darcy Hall, 4th floor. Charlotte Lucas invited Liz to room with her until they both leave the university apartment after graduation. The room they are sharing is filled with packed boxes as the two are very much anticipating their leave.

"Any plans after graduation?" Charlotte asks Liz, settling into a table near the glass window.

"My professor wants me to TA." Liz replies. Her professor has been bugging her for a while now to stay and be his TA while she continues on a post-graduate degree. Liz is considering the offer but is not yet sure about it.

"Go for it, Liz! You're a school junkie, anyway. You're gonna die if you're taken away from a school environment." Charlotte jokes and they both laugh.

The chimes on the door of the coffee shop ring when a tall, blonde girl enters. Liz tries to recall where she has seen the girl when it finally hit her. The girl from last week, with Darcy.

"Caroline." Charlotte's voice is filled with disgust as she says the girl's name.

"You know this girl?" Liz asks her gossipy friend.

"Who doesn't. After you two broke up..." Charlotte pauses, "Oops."

"No worries. I've seen her hang around." Liz answers blandly.

"Well..." Charlotte leans over to Liz, lowering her voice to dish the latest campus news, "she's been throwing herself over his highness since you two separated. I don't know what happened but she's basking in your tragedy, girl."

"Hmm."

"Hmm... what hmm?" she asks Liz's dismissive tone.

"Hmm... he's quite a challenge." Liz smiles at Charlotte, her friend left in the dark with her vague answer.

"Anyway, school is almost over. Why don't we go somewhere, let's have fun!" Charlotte invites Liz to various adventures. They continue to talk and gossip the whole afternoon.

* * *

><p>"You're moving right before leaving." Charles sits on the sofa of the now empty apartment of Liz.<p>

"Well, you must go home after. Mother misses you a lot. She sometimes thinks, and has actually convinced herself, that you've eloped." Liz shoots Jane a sharp look. "Mother's words, not mine."

Jane and Charles are helping Jane move her things while she ties loose ends of her school responsibilities. Liz knows that it's just an excuse they both use to see more of each other often but welcomes the company of her sister and a probable brother-in-law.

"... Charlotte Lucas. You've met her Jane..." Darcy can hear Liz's voice from the hall, her apartment left open because of the moving out that is happening. Darcy has no idea that his neighbor is changing rooms. He stands in front of his door to listen to the conversation inside Liz's apartment.

Darcy can hear laughter from the room and takes a peek when Jane sees him standing right in front of the door, Darcy stays where he is. Jane shifts her eyes to Charles who turns his eyes to the door. Jane and Charles' faces change expression and Liz sees it. Darcy goes away to go back to his apartment when Liz turns her head to see who the two are looking at.

"Who's that?" she asks the two.

"Nothing." Charles answers.

"Yeah?" her eyebrow arching.

"William passed by." Jane replies. "Well, let's get moving then." she adds to distract Liz. She picks up a box and Charles helps her. They clear the rest of Liz's belongings in the apartment, only a suitcase is left for Liz to transport some other day.

After clearing her apartment, Jane says good bye to her sister and Charles takes her to the station before coming back for Liz. He returns to find her sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Jane's on her way home now." he tells her.

"Thanks." she smiles and puts down her book.

"Hey, Liz, I gotta go. I forgot something in school so I have to pick it up. You don't mind?" he asks Liz.

"No, sure. Thanks for helping me and driving Jane to the station."

"No problem. Well, I'm going. Bye!" Charles hugs Liz before leaving. Instead of going to the university, he goes to Darcy's apartment.

* * *

><p>Liz's luggage bumps loudly at her door and her heaving can be heard clearly in Darcy's room. He opens the door of his apartment to see Liz trying to maneuver her luggage out.<p>

"Liz." he calls her.

"William." she turns around to see Darcy on his doorway looking concerned. He walks to where she is and removes her hand from the handle of her luggage.

"Let me." he tugs at the luggage and frees it from the door. "Going somewhere?"

"Moving out."

"I see." he puts his hands in his pocket and shifts his weight. "Back to your hometown, then?"

"Uhm... yeah...?" Liz doesn't know what to say, she doesn't want Darcy to know where she's really moving.

"I could at least drive you to the station." he offers. Liz bites her lower lip a little angry at herself for making a commotion with her luggage.

"Don't bother." she tries to shoot down his offer with a sweet smile but Darcy insists. After a while, Darcy convinces her to accept his offer.

"Leaving so soon." Darcy tries to sound casual during the drive.

"Just one luggage at a time." Liz is looking outside watching the view while her chin rests on her palm.

"Really? I saw the inside of the apartment, pretty empty." Darcy lightens his tone.

"Hmm."

They continue with their silence when Darcy speaks again.

"You saw my sister the other day?" He recalls the text he got from Gia.

"Yeah." she faces Darcy to see if he's thinking of something, "Thanks for letting Gia help. Tell her I said good bye, ok." she tries to normal.

"Sure." he doesn't shift his eyes and just continues to looks straight ahead. "So Elle..." Darcy speaks again after a long pause.

Liz's swallows hard and tries to maintain composure after hearing Darcy call her Elle. Her hands are suddenly cold and her heart beating loudly in her ears. She can feel her lips shaking when she opens her mouth, "Excuse me?"

"Did I say something." Darcy tries to keep his face straight.

"Nothing. I thought... yeah. Nothing." she touches her hair and then tucks it behind her ears.

"Sure, Elle." he replies, still trying to sound like he's not doing anything out of ordinary.

"Did Gia..." she turns her head to face Darcy who still maintains his eyes on the road, "never mind."

Darcy drums his fingers on the stirring wheel and then faces Liz, "I heard, " he looks at the rearview mirror and then faces her again, "you heard something from someone."

Liz looks away to lessen the tension she's feeling.

"...and that you said something about someone to this particular person and I heard something about it." Darcy tries to sound vague but knows that Liz is completely aware of what he's talking about. "Oh look, traffic." he sounds joyful announcing it to her.

Still, Liz is keeping her silence but her heart beat is drumming wildly in her ears.

"Silence is a virtue, then." Darcy maneuvers his car as the traffic begins to move again.

"Have you met, Caroline?" he restarts the conversation that Liz isn't joining.

"Met her couple of times." she replies casually.

"Lovely woman."

"Your type, isn't it?"

"Not so much."

"I doubt."

"Don't then."

"I haven't forgiven you yet, if you must know." She tries to reply scathingly.

"Suit yourself." Darcy smiles at Liz's attitude and contents himself seeing Liz shift in her seat, tortured at what just happened.

They arrive at the station with Liz hurrying to get out of the car and from his sight.

"Thanks for driving me. And for everything." Both her hands gripping on the handle of her luggage.

"Sure." Darcy gives her a half smile before hugging her. "I'll miss you, Liz." he whispers to her ear. He returns to his car and lingers for a while before leaving.

Liz walks to the station, waiting for Darcy to leave first. She reaches in her pocket to get her mobile and look for Charles' number from her contacts. After two calls, Charles picks up.

"Hey Charles, are you busy?"

"Uh, Liz?"

"Yeah, hey I need help."

"Sure, what's up?" he replies a little bit alarmed.

"I saw Darcy on my way out and kind of lied that I'm moving out."

"Okay..."

"Well, I'm here at the station and I kind of..." she pauses thinking that it's shameless to ask Charles to fetch her, "well, I need a lift back."

Charles laughs at Liz's dilemma before speaking, "Okay. Sure."

"I left my purse at Charlotte's so I don't really have money right now." she apologizes for asking him to fetch her as soon as possible.

"Wait for me, okay. I'll just drop some things in school." After Charles ends the call, he texts Darcy to return to the station.

_Can you fetch Liz at the station?_

Darcy reads Charles' text, confused with his message. _I just dropped her there._

_Yeah, well you gotta go back._

_Now?_

_She's waiting at the entrance. Don't text back, in class._ Charles chuckles as he enters Beer Joint to join old friends.

_Wait at the entrance._ Liz reads Charles' text and walks to where Darcy dropped her earlier to wait for Charles' car. Instead of Charles', Darcy's car appear in her sight. Liz is very tempted to throw a fit seeing Darcy, promising to herself that she'll get Charles for what he did. The car stops in front and the window opens.

"Where to, love?" Darcy greets Liz and then opens the trunk of his car.

"Oh shut up." Liz tugs at her luggage and deposits it into the trunk before settling herself at the passenger seat.

"Do I drive you all the way to your house, Liz?" he asks Liz who is fuming at her seat.

"Back to Darcy." she replies blandly. After seeing Darcy's car, she's lost all the will to argue.

"I thought you're leaving?" he asks, still confused with what's happening.

"I may have lied a little, okay. I'm not exactly moving out. Like out there kind of moving out." is her flat explanation.

"So you're not moving out but you're moving elsewhere?" he summarizes for her, she nods in agreement. "Okay, then, you're gonna live where?"

"With Charlotte Lucas."

"Oh." Darcy replies, exaggerating on the 'oh' to keep himself from laughing at her situation. "Change of address."

"Humph." she replies and turns her head to face to window.

"Where were we earlier?" Darcy rhetorically asks. "Before the awkward silence, I mean." he teases Liz.

"Oh, you mean Caroline." Liz finally answers with sarcasm in her voice.

"Speaking of pet names, do you prefer being called Elle or Liz?" he ignores her answer completely and stays on the important subject.

"I thought her friends call her Car." she replies, trying to sound cool.

"I think Elle's a nice name. I think I'll start calling you Elle." he declares, still ignoring Liz's replies.

"Haven't you been calling someone that something a long time ago?" finally, Liz breaks from Darcy's prodding and answers within the topic at hand.

"I might have."

"I was told."

"I was told about something, too." he replies simply.

"Yeah? I could've lied."

"Doubt it."

"I just lied earlier."

"Yeah, but not about that one."

"You'll never know."

"I can know about it now." Darcy stops his car at the side of the street, Liz can see that they're almost near Darcy Hall.

Liz freezes when Darcy stops his car. She stays frozen in her seat, her hands cold and her throat dry and her mind a total goo.

"We can stay here until my car is towed." he begins when Liz doesn't stir. "And then we'll talk, I'll wait."

Liz exhales and opens her mouth, trying to frame her words. She opens and closes her mouth before finally speaking. "What do you exactly want to know?"

"Is it true?"

Liz tucks her hair, her nervous habit. "Yes." she mumbles..

"Yes?" he repeats her answer.

"Yes." her voice louder, her hands wringing on her lap.

Darcy in his mind is throwing fists up to the air but he maintains composure, "I never thought that after two years..." his voice trailing, not able to finish his sentence.

"Why me, Wills?" Liz faces Darcy.

"Well, why not?" he shrugs, unable to summarize his feelings and his attraction. "You're the best there is." he replies, looking directly into Liz's eyes.

Liz while biting her lips smiles making her look like she's about to cry, "are you crying?" Darcy asks her.

"No. I'm not crying." her eyebrows crossing at his question. Liz's heart is aflutter and instead of crying, she feels like she wants to gallop and do cartwheels on the street.

"Am I the best there is?" Darcy asks Liz, smiling brightly and reaching out to hold Liz's hand.

"You stick out like a sore thumb, and latches on like a leech." she smiles and hold his hand.

Darcy leans in closer and notices Liz tucking her hair again, "Do you mind?" he asks, a few inches away from her.

"Not really, no." she answers and Darcy finally kisses Liz. Darcy can feel that Liz is smiling while they kiss.

* * *

><p>On their way home, they've settled that they're really a couple, with Liz throwing mid-conversation that he's a terrible drunk and he's banned from drinking himself to stupor. She's also thrown in how bad she feels for Caroline.<p>

Darcy asks her if she won't be moving back to her old apartment, telling her that he can have it free until she 'clears the claim on the throne'. She only answers that she'll keep the offer in mind.

"How much more before you graduate?" Liz asks Darcy while waiting for the elevator.

"Two, optimistically. If I really don't flex a nerve ending, I give it five years." he replies, putting his arm on Liz's shoulder to pull her closer to him.

"You're a waste of space." she scoffs at his laziness.

"You love this waste of space." he answers with confidence.

They walk hand in hand until they reach Charlotte's apartment.

"Charlotte, it's me!" Liz knocks at the apartment door. From behind it, Darcy and Liz can hear Charlotte squealing in delight, "Oh my god Liz, hold on I have good news," she opens the door excited to see Liz when she also spots Darcy.

"Oh." she stops and looks at Liz quizzically before giving her a knowing smile.

"Yeah." Liz answers letting into view that she's holding hands with Darcy.

Charlotte squeals again, "More good news for the day!" she continues on with her news without moving an inch from where she stands, "I was at the department today and I was looking through the bulletin when I saw an announcement that your thesis is up for an award!" she claps and bounces, looking at Darcy and then at Liz.

"I'm proud of you, " Darcy whispers in Liz's ear.

"Oh, and. Get this." Charlotte too excited to be stopped continues, "this is a not yet an out there news, but, you are granted to opt for a post-graduate degree, aside from the TA they are offering you, for two years. That is, you can TA while studying! Oh my god Liz! I'm so happy for you!" Charlotte claps and shaking her, grabbing her and taking her from Darcy to express her genuine happiness. "Oh my gosh. The fruit of all your work, Liz! This is it!" The two girls are squealing while they hug and bounce around.

Darcy stands at the side, enjoying the view while a few people appear on the hallway curious of the fuss. Darcy clears his throat to get their attention. They separate from the hug with Charlotte wiping tears of joy from her eyes. "I'm too excited for you. Well, congratulations Liz." she shakes her hand, again, "I'll go away and let you enjoy you moment." she smiles and then goes back to the apartment.

"Well, aren't you the achiever." Darcy leans at the wall, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You love this achiever." she jokes, standing in front of Darcy aware that some of the people who stepped outside are lingering to watch the two.

Darcy shifts his weight to stand straight, "well, what are you gonna do about your apartment? You can't stay on the street for two years." he takes both her hands.

"I don't know, it's so hard to be your neighbor." she smiles.

"I'm a fantastic neighbor." he jokes.

"Says you." she closes in on Darcy

"I used to love my old neighbor, in fact."

"You're lucky you're new next door neighbor for the next two years already loves you back." she laughs and tiptoes to kiss her obnoxious neighbor who is also the love of her life.

* * *

><p><em>I've ended it! Yay!<em>

_Thanks for reading and leaving comments, I hope I was able to wrap things up well._

_Again, thanks :)_


End file.
